


Just Apathy

by lagazzraladra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagazzraladra/pseuds/lagazzraladra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison gets her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this might be triggering for some people. Check the tags and read at your own discretion.

He's alone in his train car waiting for the end to come.

He can feel his power slipping away from him as Boyd and Erica and Issac, each in turn, leave his pack for Scott's. Good for them. Scott has morals; Scott has plans; Scott is a leader. Derek Hale isn't.

He knows what's coming, he's ready for what's coming, and he wants it. More than anything he's ever wanted before and it frightens him.

_Time to stop running._

He can hear the tell-tale slap of boots on concrete as she comes down the steps. He turns to exit the train car and the rusted metal it creaks as he jumps out of it. Standing outside of the car, he turns towards the steps as Allison comes down. She's got her crossbow in hand and he can smell the wolfsbane that must be tipping the arrows from where he is.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"No you're not," he huffs as an arrow buries itself into his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. It burns, but it isn't enough to kill him. Yet. "You're not going to hurt my pack are you?"

"They're Scott's pack now," an arrow to the shoulder. "You don't even really care about them do you? You were just in it for the power." There's a click of the crossbow's gears as she loads another arrow.

"And this isn't selfish?" The next arrow hits him in the knee-cap and he falls down, landing with a crack of bone and squelch of blood.

"No. This is revenge," a click as she reloads and then a woosh as an arrow slides into his stomach. "This is revenge for what you did to my mother. This is revenge for what you did to those kids. You know what was selfish? What you did to those kids was selfish. You turned them for your own gain, just so you could more powerful. _That_ _'s_ selfish."

"Are you sure?" He asks, sitting there in a pool of his own blood. He's just delaying the inevitable now, asking questions like that. He knows what he did was selfish and he still doesn't feel all that bad about it.

She walks up close to him, another arrow notched on the crossbow. She tilts his head up and presses the arrow tip gently against his forehead.

 _It's sharp,_ he thinks, _So very sharp. It's going to cut through my head like a knife through melted butter._

"I'm sorry."

His eyes flash red, one final time, "No you're not."

She chokes out a laugh; "You're right, I'm not."

She pulls the trigger.


End file.
